


Love is Stored in the Nicknames

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Dick & Dami Week [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent, Fluff, Gen, Nicknames, this is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: “Alright...I declare Todd is my favourite elder sibling.” Damian stands up, and runs the stairs to go back to Dick’s apartment“Dami, wait.” Dick runs after him, rubbing and kissing his finger so that the sting of the bite goes away. Neither, Damian stops, nor does the sting go away.If he doesn’t reach in time and convinces Damian otherwise, he’s gonna lose the bet to Duke.Jason Todd shouldnotbe declared Damian’s favourite elder sibling. Ever. This “news” shouldn’t be allowed to spread in the sibling masses.Dick runs to reclaim his spot.Dammnit.OR: Dick, Damian and their nicknames for each other
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Dick & Dami Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198913
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84
Collections: DickAndDamiWeek2021





	Love is Stored in the Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Written using prompt, "Nicknames" for day 7 of Dick & Dami Week
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 <3

They are sitting on the ledge of the roof of Dick’s apartment in Bludhaven. They are not here as Nightwing and Robin. A rare occurrence. A welcome one nonetheless.

Here and now, as they sit over the roof ledge, their feet dangling, they are Dick and Damian.

Big Brother and Little Brother.

Father and Son.

Big packet of small problem. Small packet of a big problem. (That’s what Tim and Jason say. Don’t ask Dick why.)

The moon lights up the night sky and the stars twinkle and wink at them. The clouds make interesting shapes Dick looks to his side, emerald green eyes twinkle just like the stars above as the owner of those eyes declares a cloud, a dragon and another “Drake’s coffee cup”.

Cool breeze tickles his neck and Dick tickles Damian’s neck in turn. Damian, in retaliation, pushes him away.

Damian moves away from him, creating distance between them. He looks away. Then sends a scowl in Dick’s direction. Then looks away again.

_Give him five minutes,_ Dick thinks.

Sure enough, after six minutes, Damian is closing the distance between them again but not without sending scowls Dick’s way. Dick thinks he looks _adorable_.

Turns out Damian has something up his sleeves. _Literally._

Damian takes whatever he had up his sleeves and waves a couple of packets of snacks in Dick’s face, teasingly. Dick has never had them or seen them before but they look _tasty.._

“What are these?”, Dick can’t help but ask.

“Nimco and Namak Paare”, Damian answers as he subtly slides towards Dick and presses closer to his side.

Dick smiles internally. Wrapping an arm around his brother, he says “Would you not share?”, only to tease and pull Damian’s leg.

Damian’s answer of “Of course. Why else would I bring it here” catches him by surprise. His baby has really grown up, huh?

The _namak paare_ are little packets of fried dough and salt. The nimco or nimco mix as Damian had introduced them, tastes like heaven.

Little packets of salt that bring him joy. Now, who do they remind Dick of?

  
  


Today is an off-night and it is thankfully quiet too. Dick would never go out on off-nights when he would have Damian over, anyway. Unless it were an emergency. Dick hopes they don’t get any emergency tonight. His heart is close to sinking because of anxiety and dread. _He would like one night off._ Even when he is incapable of taking one night off.

Dick has to stop his thoughts train from where this is going. Or he would end up distressed. Or more distressed.

So, Dick does what always helps him whenever he is stressed and has his kiddo in his reach. He leans down, chin tucking Damian’s head under it. Small puffs of breath against his neck ground him a bit. Dick nuzzles Dami’s hair, sniffing the shampoo the kid had used earlier. He hasn’t oiled his hair yet. He’s waiting for Dick to oil his hair before they got to sleep tonight. It makes Dick smile.

He is feeling a bit better now, than earlier.

“What are your interests these days, sweetheart?” Dick asks. It would stop the moment from becoming awkward and it also seems the best bet for “safe conversation” on a rooftop in civvies. Not to mention, a nice way to know about what his kiddo’s interests are these days. Last he heard, Damian had convinced Steph to take a graphic designing course with him.

“Sweetheart?” Damian asks him. Dick can almost see where this is going. 

“Because-

“I don’t have a heart.” Damian says, trying to sound stone cold. It would have worked on maybe others, but not Dick. Dick can see the undercurrent of uncertainty, the waves of insecurity, and a tone that speaks of past bitter experience of being mistrusted. Dick wants to hug this small teddy bear of his and squeeze him as Dick reassures him about everything. His love. His place. _Everything._

“You do! A big one. And you are _my_ heart. Sweet piece of my heart. _My sweetheart._ ” Dick tells him and ruffles his hair, messing up the hairstyle and now most of the hair goes in Damian’s eyes. Damian shakes his head, getting the hair out of his eyes, sending a heated glare at Dick’s way as Dick replies with the goofy smile that Damian hates to get in reply to his glares.

Damian huffs and tuts.“Tt. As Todd would say, your heart is very small in height.”

“And?” Dick asks in a “your point is…?” voice.

“You are big”, Damian spreads his arms and drawls out the word, big, with the childish awe and amazement he displays when around Dick. Dick chuckles.

Dick grins and boops Damian’s nose with his fingers. “No, you are small.”

Damian scowls at his nose being treated like a button. “I am not small.”

“You just admitted-

It seems like Damian is too excited in these moments, full of enthusiasm. But his mood is also changing every couple of minutes. It is getting hard for Dick to keep track of Damian’s Emotions train, as it is speeding past him. One minute, he is all childish awe, amazement and pride. The other minute, he is all indignant. And the other minute, he seems...cross?

Damian crosses his arm and looks away. “I said if it were Todd, he would have said that.”

“Uh huh.” Dick nods.

“Don’t uh huh me.” 

Dick pats Damian’s hair. He _can’t help it_. “I am big and you are small. Hmm...Little Noodle?”

“I hate you.” Damian hmphs and Dick ignores it. Are you really siblings if your sibling doesn’t tell you that they hate you at least three times a day?

Dick clicks Damian’s button nose with his finger as if it were a real button or a button used as a teddy bear’s nose. “Do you?”

Damian moves his head and then before Dick knows it, Damian is biting his finger and Dick is yelping because _Ouch. It hurts. And the boy has_ ** _teeth._** “Alright...I declare Todd is my favourite elder sibling.” Damian stands up, and runs the stairs to go back to Dick’s apartment

“Dami, wait.” Dick runs after him, rubbing and kissing his finger so that the sting of the bite goes away. Neither, Damian stops, nor does the sting go away.

If he doesn’t reach in time and convinces Damian otherwise, he’s gonna lose the bet to Duke.

Jason Todd should _not_ be declared Damian’s favourite elder sibling. Ever. This “news” shouldn’t be allowed to spread in the sibling masses.

Dick runs to reclaim his spot.

_Dammnit._

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts?
> 
> Bookmark, comments, kudos and user subscriptions are always welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
